


Absol X Reader

by Saphira Nightengale (Sephi902)



Series: Pokemon Stuff [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, idk - Freeform, not entirely rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Saphira%20Nightengale
Summary: An Absol ambushes the reader





	

Storms have been gathering more often lately. Storm clouds swarmed over the town with no sign of dispersing. You glanced up at the sky and sighed, wearing your old raincoat for the 3rd week in a row. You didn't like all the whipping winds and lashing rain hurling at the town below, deciding to go for a walk out in the forest. There you would be protected by the storm.

Howls of Mightyena echoed in the shadows.

You wandered slowly, enjoying the earthy smell and protective canopy above. The hypnotic song of the forest carried you deeper. You weren't aware where your feet were taking you, but you allowed them to keep going. The greens and blues of the darkened vegetation were so beautiful for you. Until a complaining yowl broke the symphonic harmony. You flinched at the noise and spun around, looking around for it.

You found a lone Absol laying by the shimmering lake, allowing the rain to buffet his fur. Your eyes widened. It started to make sense now.

"Are you the one affecting the weather there, little guy?" You mused softly. The creature turned its tired eye to you and lifted its head. It raised to its feet and looked you over, sniffing. You were afraid it would attack you so you backed up a bit.

"Careful there... I'm not going to hurt you..." You nervously laughed. The Absol lowered its head and rolled its haunches, preparing to pounce. You panicked and ran as it leaped at you and chased you down through the woods. It caught your leg and bared its teeth. You covered your neck and hid your face.

"Don't hurt me, please!" You begged. The Absol sniffed at you and licked your fingers, growling softly. You grew continuously more confused as it placed its paws on your shoulders. You were going to ask aloud the mute creature what its purpose was, but you were interrupted when it tore your pants with its claws.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" You cried. You looked over your shoulder, spying the large member of the Absol poking at your exposed entrance. The creature glared at you and barked harshly. You assumed it didn't want you watching, but honestly, you very much wanted to watch. The creature pierced into you and growled, thunder rumbling as he pounded into you harshly. You gasped and covered your mouth, rocking with his movement. You balled your fists and pressed your face into the damp, soft grass.

The Absol bit your shirt and hung onto it, panting happily, the skies clearing as it thickened within you. You were surprised he had such little stamina, but you let him ride his short little ride with pleasure.

You cried out as his torso hit your ass with his thrusts. He got in as deep as your body would allow. You both howled in pleasure as his juice filled your emptiness. He pressed his head into your neck and panted, leaving himself inside you to ensure your fertilization. You laughed softly, you knew that wasn't happening. Once he finally pulled out, he grabbed you by your shirt and dragged you back to the lake. You were a little too pleased to fight back. Still, you wondered why he was doing this. You sat up upon returning to the lake and watched as he laid beside you, licking your hand. You pet his silvery fur, smiling fondly.

"Well, that was an odd turn of events." You muttered. You decided to look through your phone for facts on Absol mating behavior when something interesting caught your eye. You read the article silently, humming.

-Absols have been known to claim multiple females across the region, some of the different species, forms, and even types! Absols rarely interact with humans unless captured. There are few cases of Absol mating with humans. Of those few cases, 68% have been successfully inseminated.- 

You raised your brow and looked down at Absol. He whined softly and rested his paw on your leg. You smirked faintly and laid with him, looking him in the eye.

"Let's do it again~"


End file.
